Salamander
by titania-tenshi
Summary: AU Surprise. Surprise. Lucy and Natsu, also known as Salamander, are in love. But, here's the downer, they are not allowed to be together. Natsu is a leader of a gang and Lucy is a rich lady. Yeah, it sounds like an unexpected couple but will these two prevail? / oneshot / Warning: Character Death / R


**Based on the poem "The Highwayman"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own "The Highwayman". All credits go to Alfred Noyes.**

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

* * *

It was a dark, windy night. In the faint moonlight, you could just see the silhouette of a man. Who is this man, you ask? Well, this man is the leader of a notorious gang, Fairy Tail. His name is Natsu, but he goes under the name, Salamander. The Salamander is a very flamboyant dresser. His many accessories shining like the diamonds he steals. But, even though he is very infamous for his evil deeds, he is in love. Yes, he is in love. The one who he loves is a fair maiden, the daughter of the owner of The Heartfillia Konzern. Yes, the one who is one of the richest in the country! Her name is Lucy Heartfillia, with long, luscious blond hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. She was a very proper lady, brought up with care, with all of her manners intact. But, that is enough about the star crossed lovers for now.

Salamander was in town. The clock was close to striking midnight. People were in bed and dreaming through the night. You are wondering why he is in town, yes? Well, he came to see his one and only love tonight. Why so late, you ask? Her father would never approve of him, so they must see each other under the cloak of night. The Highwayman whistles a beautiful tune, which Lucy replies to. She opens her window and steps out onto her balcony, hanging over her backyard, braiding a blue knot into her hair. "Good evening, Natsu," she says. Then, the clock stuck twelve, with a resonating gong. "Hello, lovely," he replies. But, under the shadows of the tree they did not know, was the gardener, Sting. Now, Sting was the Heartlace family's gardener, he has spiky blonde hair, with eyes as dark as a midnight sky, filled with madness. For you see, Sting was also in love with the fair maiden, Lucy. Under the shadows, he carefully listens to them with agony.

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow, but I will come back as soon as I can. If not, I will for sure come back at night. No matter what," Natsu says with defiance and a fiery light in his eyes. "Be careful. I will wait for you," Lucy replied. Then, they reached for each other under the moonlight. Sting saw a chance, while they were distracted, he crept out and ran for the police station. While he ran, Sting was thinking, "Finally Lucy will become mine, for her father will be proud of me, because I have found them out." The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, looking like the jewels that women wish to own. No one knowing what is to happen the next hours.

Sting ran and ran, he was running to a gang that he knew had a deep grudge against Salamander, Sabertooth. When he finally reached their headquarters, he put his hands on his knees and panted. But, he was delighted. He quickly ran in and talked to the leader of the gang, Jiemma. "I have information on Salamander!" He panted, slightly out of breath. After he caught his breath, he told him everything. After hearing what he had to say, Jiemma quickly barked out orders to the men under his command. "Rouge, Orga, Rufus, and Minerva, you know what to do!" Getting into cars, they went to carry out his orders and drove to the Heartfillia Mansion. They overtook the mansion without too much suspicion and noise by sunrise. Bounding and gagging everyone in the house, except Lucy, they threw them into the cellar.

They took Lucy up to her room and forcibly kissed her and sneered, "You'll be keeping watch throughout the day." They, then bound her and went back downstairs drinking all the alcohol in the house. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. Her body screaming in pain. Her hands were tightly tied together, the ropes digging into her skin, creating rope burn. A gun laying beside her. Dawn turned into noon. Noon turned into evening and Salamander still had yet to be seen. Throughout all this, Lucy struggled. She squiggled and writhed. Her hands were covered in sweat and blood, her eyes tightly closed to withstand the pain. Then, one finger touched the cool metal of the trigger of the gun. She sighed in relief and did nothing more. The gangsters came back up drunk and laughed at her pain.

In the silent night, you could hear a beautiful tune. Lucy looked up, deep into her lover's onyx eyes. Bringing the gun up to her chest. A bullet being shot reverberated through the air with a loud crack. Blood came spurting out. Soaking her white nightgown a deep crimson color. The light from her eyes slowly fading. A ringing went through Salamander's ears, not believing what he could see. He was filled with pain and anguish. A scream tearing from his throat. He cocked his gun and pointed it at them, but it was too late. A bullet hurtled through the air, wind rushing past it and it landed with a thud in his chest. Blood came out and soaked his flamboyant clothes, becoming crimson red, matching his lover. He reached out to her but he could feel himself losing consciousness. In the night, two star crossed lovers died. Soaked in their own blood, never to see light again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! I'm fine with flames! I'll just give them to Natsu.**


End file.
